Point-of-sale display cards are widely utilized as a means for dispensing small bags or packets of snack foods and other products to the customer. While such cards may assume any of several forms, the bags of product are normally either stapled to the card, or the card itself is formed with integral gripping means by which the product can be disengageably mounted. Typical of the latter are the constructions shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,030,996, to Lustig and 2,656,917 to Hollis; United Kingdom Pat. Nos. 1,250,565, 1,487,365, 1,492,741, 1,492,742, 1,492,743, and 1,600,047; and United Kingdom Patent Application Nos. GB 2 041 743A and GB 2 055 741A, all of the foregoing United Kingdom patent properties being in the name of Allen Davies & Company. Despite the availability of numerous styles of product display cards, as exemplified by the foregoing disclosures, a need exists for a card construction that offers an optimal balance of product loading convenience and effectiveness, support for the mounted product, and facility of removal, when desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel card for mounting and displaying a multiplicity of bags of product, which card is loaded with relative facility, and provides a high degree of support for each of the bags without presenting undue inhibition to removal at the point of sale.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a card which is of simple design, and is relatively inexpensive to produce and convenient to utilize.